The British Bulldogs
In 1984, "The British Bulldogs" Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid joined the WWF. The British Bulldogs' first and probably most well known feud was with the Hart Foundation. The Bulldogs next major feud was with the then-WWF World Tag Team Champions, "The Dream Team" of Greg Valentine and Brutus Beefcake. The Bulldogs wrestled Valentine and Beefcake for close to a year, coming close to but never winning the tag titles. The stage was set for a "final" tag title match at WrestleMania 2. With "Captain" Lou Albano and Ozzy Osbourne in their corner, the duo won the WWF World Tag-Team titles. The Bulldogs continued their feud with the Dream Team and also defended regularly against the former championship team of The Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff. In December 1986, Dynamite Kid suffered a serious back injury during a match in Hamilton, Ontario, forcing him out of the ring for a longer period of time (during this period Davey Boy Smith would defend the titles with various replacement partners). On January 26, 1987, the British Bulldogs lost the titles to the Hart Foundation in a match that saw Dynamite Kid so debilitated that he was carried to the ring by Davey Boy Smith and saw little physical action after being "knocked out" by the megaphone of the Hart Foundation's manager Jimmy Hart before he even got into the ring. Davis then allowed the Foundation to continually double team Davey Boy in order to get the win (all the while continuing to "check" on Dynamite, leaving the double teaming to take place). The match would air on February 7 on WWF Superstars of Wrestling. After being given time off to recuperate, the Bulldogs returned to the ring to continue their feud with the Hart Foundation and “Evil Referee” Danny Davis (who, in the storyline, cheated to help the Hart Foundation win the title). The teams met at WrestleMania III, where the Bulldogs teamed with Tito Santana to take on the trio. The Harts and Davis would win the match when Davis hit Smith with Jimmy Hart's megaphone behind the referee's back and covered him for the win. When the Bulldogs returned, they were given a live bulldog named Matilda, who would accompany them to the ring. Matilda was central to the Bulldogs' feud with The Islanders (Haku and Tama) who along with their manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan "dognapped" her. After rescuing Matilda, the Bulldogs teamed with Koko B. Ware (and his parrot "Frankie") in a six-man tag team match against The Islanders and Bobby Heenan at Wrestlemania IV. The match ended with a loss as Heenan covered Koko for the 3-count. The Bulldogs then went on to a feud with The Rougeau Brothers (Jacques and Raymond) which included wrestling the first ever match at the inaugural SummerSlam PPV at Madison Square Garden which ended in a time limit (20 minute) draw. The Bulldogs' last pay-per-view was the 1988 Survivor Series. They wrestled in a ten-man tag team elimination match notable for Mr. Fuji turning against his Tag Team Champions Demolition (Ax and Smash) and joining their rival The Powers of Pain (The Barbarian and The Warlord) in a double switch with Demolition turning face and the Powers of Pain turning heel. The Powers of Pain won the match by eliminating the heel team Los Conquistadores, thus giving their team (which included The Bulldogs who had earlier been eliminated when Smash pinned Dynamite) the victory. Following that, they both left the WWF after backstage altercations. Category:Tag Team